


Achieve the impossible

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Luneville (Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: We always do.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Luneville (Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031271
Kudos: 1





	Achieve the impossible

Our tale begins in Neville and Luna Longbottom's house, their twin sons Lorcan and Lysander are visiting with some news.

Luna asked, "How are you two?"

Lysander grinned. "We're great, mum."

Lorcan smiled. "We have some excellent news actually."

Neville insisted, "Well, do tell us then."

Lysander replied, "Our newest line of potions has been flying off the shelves."

Lorcan smirked. "Quite literally, we called it 'the Quick Quidditch Player Enhancement Line'."

Luna beamed, "That's great news!"

Neville responded, "We're so incredibly proud of you, kids."


End file.
